1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, camera body, and interchangeable lens and, in particular, an interchangeable lens camera system with a camera body (camera body) and an interchangeable lens attachable to and detachable from the camera body, the camera body, and the interchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, interchangeable lens cameras where an interchangeable lens is attachable to and detachable from a camera body (hereinafter referred to as a body) have been known, and those where communications and the like are performed between the body and the interchangeable lens have also been known. In the cameras of these types, by engaging a lens mount on an interchangeable lens side with a body mount on a body side, the interchangeable lens is mechanically mounted on the body and also electrically connected thereto and, with the interchangeable lens mounted on the body, a camera system operating similarly to an integrated camera is constructed.
Also, in a known camera system where communications are performed between the body and the interchangeable lens, the interchangeable lens has stored therein information about its optical specifications and electrical specifications as lens information. In this camera system, the body obtains the lens information from the interchangeable lens mounted on the body, thereby appropriately performing optical adjustment regarding focus, zoom, iris, and others, image processing, etc., conforming to the optical specifications and electrical specifications of the interchangeable lens.
Furthermore, a camera system has been known where the body and the interchangeable lens are configured to each operate according to firmware incorporated therein and the version of the firmware is updated to add a new function, improve the operation, rectify a fault, etc.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-204430 discloses a camera system as described above. According to this, it is disclosed that, when the version of firmware of the camera body and the version of firmware of the interchangeable lens mounted on the camera body are incompatible with each other, the version of the firmware of the body or the interchangeable lens is updated to a version compatible with that of the other firmware, thereby allowing an operation in combination of the body and the interchangeable lens.